Tabula Rasa
by MelimeGreenleaf
Summary: Quando fal-tor-pan dá errado, Kirk é deixado com um Spock que parece ser uma casca vazia e Bones entra em um profundo coma. Apesar de Sarek e Amanda acreditarem que é dever deles cuidar de Spock, Kirk se recusa a voltar para a Terra ou abandonar a esperança.
1. Prólogo - When everything goes wrong

Prólogo

Fal-tor-pan. Era sua última esperança. Era o ponto em que toda essa aventura convergia. Todos os sacrifícios seriam em vão se o antigo ritual não funcionasse. Queria ser realista, preparar-se para a possibilidade de que tudo não passasse de um mito. Mas como poderia ser realista quando o amante que viu morrer estava ali diante de seus olhos, tão vivo quanto antes, ainda que como uma casca vazia?

Depois de tudo o que testemunhou em seus anos na Frota, nada parecia impossível. Viagens no tempo, tecnologias tão avançadas que pareciam magia, formas de vida completamente diferentes de tudo o que se conhecia até então, adolescentes feitos de sílica que queriam Spock como mãe, dimensões paralelas, pessoas cujas vidas corriam no sentido contrário do tempo, imortalidade... Havia até mesmo um clone gigante de Spock em algum lugar do universo, se nada tivesse acontecido com ele. A palavra impossível não tinha nenhum significado para James T. Kirk. E agora, enquanto esperava por um milagre, a única coisa que parecia impossível era que suas preces não fossem atendidas.

Só que a sorte um dia se esgota para todos. Era essa a lição que deveria ter aprendido com seu embate com Khan. Não importa o quão próximas, algumas coisas estavam simplesmente fora de seu alcance.

Começou a ficar apreensivo pela demora do ritual. Voltou-se para Sarek para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, e por uma fração de segundo deixou de testemunhar o momento em que tudo deu errado. A sacerdotisa gritou, Bones começou a convulsionar e Spock continuava com vazio quanto antes. Correu em direção ao altar. Não sabia a que amigo deveria acudir, mas a decisão foi tomada por ele. McCoy foi cercado por curandeiros e sacerdotes, então se dirigiu a Spock. Contudo, não demorou a ser empurrado também para longe deste por Sarek, que o conduziu para fora e gesticulando indicou que o resto da tripulação da Enterprise deveria o seguir.

- O que está acontecendo? Spock! Deixe-me passar. Spock! – Kirk tentou lutar contra Sarek, mas mesmo naquela idade o Vulcano não tinha dificuldades de o arrastar consigo.

* * *

Escrita para o T'hy'la Big Bang 2013, originalmente postada no AO3.


	2. Capítulo I - No More Miracles

Capítulo I – No More Miracles

Os cinco passaram horas naquela sala antes que Sarek viesse os encontrar. Cada um a seu modo, tentaram confortar Kirk, mas todos os esforços foram inúteis. O capitão estava dividido entre a preocupação com a vida de Bones e possibilidade cada vez mais real de que Spock fosse passar o resto da vida sem sua alma, nada do que seus amigos dissessem poderia ajudar. Quando o embaixador chegou, ele foi o primeiro a correr em sua direção, dividido entre exigir respostas e o medo que tinha de as receber.

- Se todos vocês puderem se sentar, há muito que preciso... – começou Sarek antes de ser interrompido.

- Como está Spock? E Bones? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kirk aos gritos, tentando sacudir o embaixador pelos ombros, antes de perceber o que estava fazendo e baixar os braços. – Por favor, me diga que eles estão bem. – implorou com a voz mais calma.

- Fisicamente, a saúde de Spock está acima da média para um homem Vulcano de 55 anos. Contudo, seu katra não foi reintegrado com sucesso. O caso do dr. McCoy tem ainda maiores complicações, nunca antes fal-tor-pan foi tentado com um katra carregado por um humano, reações não esperadas aconteceram. O katra de Spock tomou controle do corpo do dr. McCoy, que agora está convencido de que está morto. No momento ele está sendo mantido em suspensão, mas essa situação pode se manter indefinidamente.

Kirk sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, e foi apoiado por Scotty, o que só fez mais para o lembrar de que normalmente Spock ou Bones fariam isso. Sentia como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, não conseguia respirar. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não era possível. Depois de tudo o que passou... Seria tudo em vão? Tudo o que podia esperar agora era perder sua comissão e ser preso junto com sua leal tripulação, sem sua nave, sem seu filho, sem seu melhor amigo, sem... sem S-... Não conseguia nem ao menos pensar nisso. Não podia estar acontecendo, não podia. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Que tipo de deuses cruéis lhe daria um milagre maior do que qualquer coisa que já ousou sonhar só para lhe tirar tudo novamente? Como poderia seguir vivendo quando esteve tão perto...

Sua visão começou a escurecer, isso não podia estar acontecendo, não... Como poderia Spock estar vivo e não ser Spock? E Bones... Bones estava morrendo simplesmente por ter tentado ajudar, não era justo. Nada disso era justo. Era tudo sua culpa, por ter dado a Khan uma chance tantos anos antes. Era sua culpa e ele foi punido da pior forma possível, sem que nada acontecesse diretamente a ele. Foi punindo perdendo tudo o que tinha, foi punido perdendo sua alma. Tudo por um erro cometido há tantos anos, tudo porque quis dar a um ditador sem coração uma segunda chance que não merecia. Spock, David, a Enterprise e agora Bones, todas essas mortes estavam em sua consciência, e era mais do que podia suportar.

Com isso desmaiou.


	3. Capítulo II - It's time to face reality

Capítulo II – It's time to face reality

Quando voltou a si, estava em um dos sofás da mesma sala. Pensou a princípio que estava sozinho, mas ao erguer um pouco a cabeça localizou os outros. Uhura estava sentada ao lado de Scotty, com os olhos vermelhos e a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele, que estava acariciando gentilmente a cabeça dela e tinha uma expressão vazia; Sulu abraçava Chekov com força contra o peito e estava com a cabeça apoiada no topo da dele, escondendo os olhos chorosos entre os cabelos do outro; Sarek estava sentado rígido em uma cadeira, mantendo a austeridade vulcana, mas seus olhos constantemente se desviavam para a janela, onde Amanda estava sentada no parapeito, apoiada contra o vidro e chorando em silêncio. Sentia-se envergonhado pela forma como reagiu, tão pouco característica. Não queria pensar no que Sarek havia dito, mas precisava encarar os fatos. Começava a se sentar quando o embaixador sinalizou para que não se levantasse.

"Almirante, reconheço que as recentes notícias não são as esperadas, mas é preciso que se determine o que irá ser feito agora. O corpo do dr. McCoy foi colocado em uma câmara de estase e está pronto para ser movido de volta para a Terra se esse for o seu desejo, tudo o que a ciência vulcana poderia fazer por ele já foi feito. E a situação de Spock é, até onde podemos prever, permanente. Sem um katra seu corpo é incapaz de adquirir conhecimento ou formar memórias, ele permanecerá dessa forma até o fim de sua vida natural. Enquanto estou disposto a lhes oferecer minha hospitalidade pelo tempo que resolverem permanecer no planeta, não há nada que possam fazer. A responsabilidade de cuidar de Spock recai sobre mim e Amanda, e somos perfeitamente capazes de realizar a tarefa sozinhos.

Kirk não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Seu raciocínio ainda estava preso no mesmo ciclo inescapável, retornando sempre ao pensamento de que isso não podia estar acontecendo. Estava acostumado demais à ideia de que tudo terminaria bem, de que cada esperança perdida nada mais era do que um indicativo de que outra solução precisava ser encontrada. Mas não dessa vez. Não havia uma nova solução milagrosa para o resgatar do terror da realidade. Teria de viver com o que pouco que restara.

"Embaixador, se vocês não se opuserem, gostaria de ficar aqui com Spock." A fraqueza de sua própria voz o surpreendeu, era um pedido tímido, desprovido da natural audácia que lhe era característica.

O rosto de Sarek se suavizou quase imperceptivelmente, enquanto refletia por longos momentos antes de responder. Poucos dias se passaram desde que esteve na mente do almirante, e mesmo que a fusão de mentes não tivesse passado de uma breve e superficial busca, havia sido o bastante para que percebesse a veracidade dessas palavras. Essa declaração não era movida por alguma forma de senso de dever mal direcionado, mas por uma forte lealdade decorrente de um profundo amor. De certa forma, invejava a humanidade, que era livre para amar e demonstrar esse amor. Ele mesmo jamais poderia revelar o carinho que tinha por sua esposa e seu filho, e arrependia-se de ter limitado Spock à filosofia vulcana, abafando todos os traços de humanidade nele. Há anos esperava que o envolvimento de Kirk pudesse reparar esse dano, mas agora era tarde demais.

"Almirante, creio que talvez não tenha sido suficientemente claro. Não há nada que possa ser feito por Spock, para todos os fins ele pereceu na Enterprise. O indivíduo que retornou do planeta Gênesis em nada se parece com o Spock que conheceu, e nada recuperará de sua identidade original. Ele será sempre dependente de cuidados para as mais básicas tarefas e não chegará nem mesmo a reconhecer quem lhe dispensar esses cuidados. Sua lealdade ao meu filho é admirável, mas desnecessária."

Kirk não sabia como expressar o quão importante era para si permanecer com Spock, o quanto precisava disso. Como fazer um Vulcano entender uma necessidade emocional e irracional como esta?

"Você esteve em minha mente, embaixador. Você sabe o que Spock significa para mim. Eu tão facilmente teria me sacrificado por ele quanto ele por mim. Mas morrer por alguém não é nada comparado a viver por essa pessoa. Eu estou disposto a dar cada dia que resta de minha vida a Spock, como sei que ele estaria disposta a dar sua vida para mim. Por favor, deixe-me ajudar. Se não por seu filho, ao menos como um favor para mim."

Sarek rapidamente descartou todos os argumentos que lhe vieram à mente, já prevendo as respostas do almirante. Kirk era um humano extraordinário, um indivíduo único. De todas as pessoas com quem seu filho escolheu se associar, era aquela a quem mais admirava. Sabia que o relacionamento dos dois ia muito além de uma profunda amizade, apesar de não ter sondado as memórias do almirante em busca dos detalhes que ele inconscientemente buscou esconder. A união de mentes não deveria ser tomada de forma leviana e buscar tomar mais do que a pessoa tinha a intenção de fornecer era uma das piores formas de violação na sociedade vulcana. Ainda assim, cada menção de Spock na mente de Kirk envolvia olhares carinhos e toques que seriam considerados inapropriados mesmo entre cônjuges vulcanos. Para cada momento de maior intimidade que foi ocultado, havia um correspondente em abertas demonstrações de carinho.

"Se seu desejo é sincero, como tenho amplos motivos para crer que seja, você será bem-vindo em minha casa por quanto tempo desejar. Contudo, mantenha sempre em sua mente que estará livre para partir a qualquer momento. Spock não o culparia por desejar retornar a sua vida."

"Com todo o respeito, embaixador, não tenho uma vida para a qual retornar. Já não há nada para mim na Terra, ou mesmo na Frota Estrelar. Depois de tudo o que fiz, só poderia retornar a Terra como um criminoso. E ainda que não me arrependa de nada do que fiz, e tenha a certeza de que agiria da mesma forma se me fosse dada outra oportunidade, a perspectiva de passar o resto de meus dias acompanhando Spock é muito mais tentadora do que a ideia de apodrecer em uma colônia penal."

"Mas talvez o mesmo não possa ser dito de sua equipe. Todos vocês são livres para partirem quando desejarem ou permanecerem pelo tempo que lhes parecer conveniente. Iremos os deixar sozinhos para que discutam o que desejam fazer." Com estas palavras levantou-se para sair, passando antes pela janela e sussurrando um quase inaudível "amada" para sua esposa como indicação de que ela deveria o seguir.


	4. Capítulo III - No home to return to

Capítulo III – No home to return to

Kirk se voltou então para seus amigos. O que Sarek havia sugerido era verdade, não estavam todos na mesma situação. Ele não tinha razões para deixar Vulcano, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito dos outros. Uhura detestaria a ideia de uma vida tranquila no planeta; Scotty não suportaria muito tempo sem uma nave para cuidar; Sulu não iria aceitar nunca mais ver sua filha, e mesmo Chekov se oporia a ideia de perder o desenvolvimento de Demora. Não poderia impor sua escolha à sua equipe, aos seus amigos. Todos estavam mais do que dispostos a sacrificar tudo por cada um dos outros, e mesmo tendo certeza de que não se arrependiam do que fizeram para salvar Spock, tinham suas próprias vidas. Não haviam perdido tudo como ele, tinham ainda algo pelo que voltar.

Mas não poderia se esquecer de que todos eram agora criminosos procurados pela Federação e pelo Império Klingon. Não poderiam simplesmente pegar a nave roubada e voltar para a Terra, não sem enfrentar as consequências de todas as suas ações. Não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse, não era justo com seus leais companheiros de tantas aventuras, a escolha foi dele, a responsabilidade era dele.

- Se vocês quiserem retornar à Terra, estou disposto a assumir toda a responsabilidade. Tenho a intenção de passar o resto dos meus dias aqui, e tenho certeza de que o embaixador Sarek pode assegurar que não serei deportado. Assim todos vocês poderão voltar para suas comissões e talvez até entregar Bones para a filha dele. Não há motivos para todos nós desistirmos de nossas vidas por causa disso, Spock diria que... – sentiu sua garganta apertar à menção do nome, e deu uma risada seca para esconder a dor. – Spock diria que é ilógico.

Os outros esperaram que terminasse de falar por uma questão de respeito, mas assim que terminou, começaram com as objeções atropelando um ao outro. Vendo que não conseguiria entender os quatro ao mesmo tempo, Kirk fez um gesto pedindo silêncio.

- Um de cada vez, por favor. – pediu sem conseguir evitar um pequeno sorriso, deveria ter imaginado que não iria aceitar sua solução tão facilmente.

Olharam-se por um momento, tentando decidir quem iria começar. Por fim, Uhura resolveu tomar a palavra.

- Estamos nisso juntos. Sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo, e sempre estivemos dispostos a aceitar as consequências. Eu não poderia aceitar que a culpa fosse removida de minhas ações como se estivesse apenas seguindo ordens. Você nos deu todas as alternativas para partirmos no momento em que desejássemos, fingir que não foi isso o que aconteceu é um desrespeito à nossa lealdade. Todos nós nos arriscamos por Spock e não vamos dizer que isso não foi o que aconteceu.

Enquanto ela falava, os outros indicavam concordância. Todos queriam responder por seus atos e não iriam mentir, não iriam despejar toda a culpa em seu antigo capitão. De modo discreto, Scotty apertava o braço de Uhura, puxando-a para junto de si e oferecendo apoio.

- A Enterprise se sacrificou pela última vez por sua antiga equipe. Ela já pagou o preço de nossas escolhas, e em nome dela deveríamos fazer o mesmo. Spock merece esse sacrifício, não vamos fingir que não é assim. – disse Scotty.

-Quando estive sob o controle de Khan, vocês não desistiram de mim. Spock salvou todas as nossas vidas sem hesitar, e todos nós faríamos o mesmo. Não vamos fingir que isso não é verdade para salvar nossas carreiras, Spock merece mais do que isso. – disse Chekov com seu característico sotaque.

- Não posso dizer que vamos ficar aqui para sempre, mas se algum dia voltarmos à Terra, não o faremos mentindo sobre o que aconteceu. Todos estamos aqui porque quisemos nos arriscar por Spock. E não seria capaz de olhar dos olhos de minha filha e nem da minha equipe se retornasse à minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Kirk sentiu renovado o orgulho que tinha por seus amigos. Eram acima de tudo uma família, e permaneceriam leais até o fim. Ainda não tinha sua resposta, e não era ingênuo de pensar que iriam permanecer no planeta pelo resto de suas vidas, nem ousaria pedir deles esse sacrifício, mas se sentia melhor ao saber que ainda estavam juntos nessa aventura.

- Então, o que faremos agora?

- No momento, não temos muita escolha. Essa velha banheira Klingon não vai sair do lugar. – começou Scotty. – Precisaria de um ano para reparar ela, mas para vocês posso fazer em três meses. Ao menos até lá, precisamos ficar aqui.

Todos se permitiram um pequeno riso ao perceber que novamente Scotty havia multiplicado o tempo necessário para os reparos por quatro, como sempre fazia. Afinal, precisava manter sua reputação como milagreiro. E com eles sua reputação estava segura, pois juntos já haviam visto o impossível se tornar real, com não insignificante ajuda das habilidades do engenheiro. Mas Kirk suspeitava que o prazo de três meses era muito mais do que o necessário, e que ele queria comprar tempo antes que uma decisão final se tornasse inevitável.

- E depois disso? – insistiu Kirk.

- Temos muito tempo para pensar nisso. – replicou Uhura.

Estava decidido. Eram uma família e eram tudo o que restava a Kirk. Tudo mais estava perdido, e não tinha um lar para retornar. Seu único lar explodiu em órbita de um planeta que já não existia. Saber que a Enterprise não mais existia era pior do que perder o comando dela, e sentia-se um traidor por ter abandonado a nave que lhes foi tão leal. Mas não teve outra escolha. Não buscar essa chance impossível não seria uma escolha. Abandonar Spock não seria uma escolha. Permitir que morresse uma segunda vez não era uma escolha. De certa forma, era algo cruel. Se tivessem conseguido unir novamente Spock e seu katra, ele teria de sobreviver a todos os seus amigos, e não por apenas alguns anos, mas por muitas décadas e talvez até um século. Talvez fosse melhor dessa forma. Talvez isso fosse mais piedoso. Ele teve de perder Spock, teve de sentir o que era perder sua melhor metade. Mas ao menos Spock não teve de passar por isso. Quantos anos o corpo meio vulcano iria sobreviver? Quanto tempo Spock teria de viver sem eles se tivessem tido sucesso? Quem Spock teria escolhido como parceiro depois que perdesse o seu para a fragilidade da saúde humana? Talvez fosse melhor mesmo que a dor fosse sua para suportar, não de Spock.

E ainda assim... Queria mais do que tudo Spock de volta.


	5. Capítulo IV - Everything is lost

Capítulo IV – Everything is lost

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que retornaram a Vulcano, e uma rotina havia se estabelecido. Scotty recusara qualquer ajuda em reparar a nave, alegando que faria um trabalho melhor sozinho; Uhura resolvera ajudar com a tradução de documentos históricos para Vulcano contemporâneo e standard, impressionando a equipe responsável pelo projeto com sua eficiência e seu vasto conhecimento; Sulu e Chekov resolveram partir em uma expedição por The Forge, ignorando as piadas dos amigos que insinuavam que os dois acabariam perdidos e iriam morrer no deserto antes de admitir isso e chamar por ajuda; Sarek retornou às suas funções diplomáticas, apesar de ainda evitar compromissos que o afastassem do planeta por mais do que alguns dias, e Amanda mostrava-se uma mãe atenciosa que dedicava cada minuto de seu dia ao filho, sem parecer afetada pela falta de resposta dele.

E Kirk... Kirk vivia em função de Spock assim como Amanda, mas de um modo diferente. Talvez porque ela havia aceitado que ele jamais voltaria a ser o que era, enquanto Kirk não conseguia evitar buscar por qualquer sinal de que ainda havia algo de Spock naquele corpo. A cada momento sondava a expressão vazia em busca de qualquer indicação de reconhecimento, e sempre fazia questão de informar a Spock o que iria fazer. Sua racionalização era simples: mesmo que Spock não cooperasse nem mesmo com tarefas como comer, não gostaria de o arrastar de um lado para o outro como se ele fosse um objeto, e talvez saber o que iria acontecer o tranquilizasse. Depois de algumas vezes, os outros pararam de destacar que isso não fazia qualquer diferença, já que Spock não era capaz de entender o que era dito. Era difícil saber o que era mais caridoso, destruir as falsas esperanças ou permitir-lhe o conforto dessa talvez inócua ilusão.

Talvez a parte mais difícil da rotina fossem os rituais matinais. Por um acordo tácito, Kirk assumiu completamente essa tarefa, sabendo que era penosa demais para a já idosa Amanda. A primeira dificuldade era acordar o Vulcano, que não respondia a chamados e que nenhum dos humanos tinha força suficiente para sacudir de modo significante. Levantá-lo também não era fácil, mas Kirk gostava de pensar que algo da força Vulcana trabalhava em seu favor desde que começou a dizer "Agora, vamos nos levantar e ir ao banheiro. Precisamos tirar essas roubas e tomar um banho sônico.", antes de tentar o forçar para fora da cama. A segunda dificuldade era excreção. Foi preciso quase uma semana com horários de ingestão de líquidos e de alimentação para que conseguissem regular o organismo dele de modo a prever suas necessidades com uma precisão de minutos. Ainda assim, duas vezes na última semana Kirk havia encontrado Spock encharcado na própria urina minutos antes do horário em que deveria o levar ao banheiro, e mais de uma vez teve de acompanhá-lo por mais de vinte minutos e até mesmo massagear seu ventre quando seu corpo se recusava a colaborar. Remover as roupas era simples, depois que passaram a o vestir apenas com robes que não exigissem qualquer colaboração para colocação ou remoção, e a parte mais difícil de lhe dar um banho sônico era o fazer entrar no cubículo. Vesti-lo era um pouco mais complicado, porque precisava selecionar roupas perfeitamente adequadas para o clima e as ajeitar de modo que ficassem confortáveis. A primeira refeição do dia sempre era a mais difícil, apesar de que ninguém tinha ideia de porque isso ocorria. Kirk havia dominado a técnica de forçar gentilmente os lábios dele com um copo para que começasse a tomar, e Amanda concentrava-se em balancear a dieta de modo que sua alimentação fosse saudável.

Cuidar de Spock era um trabalho árduo e sem nenhuma recompensa significativa. Sarek estava certo ao dizer que ele não iria nem acusar a presença de outras pessoas ao seu redor, muito menos reconhecer o trabalho que tinham em cuidar dele. Ainda assim, Amanda agia com o amor incondicional de uma mãe, e Kirk era movido por um amor tão forte que parecia saído de lendas. Nada parecia capaz de abalar seu ânimo em cuidar de Spock, nem mesmo o estado catatônico em que este se encontrava. Contudo, mesmo contra os conselhos de todos, seguia alimentando suas esperanças.

"Spock estava seguindo um ch'kariya com os olhos hoje. Estávamos na varanda e ele acompanhou o bichinho o tempo inteiro, até ele sair correndo do jardim." Kirk contou animado a Amanda em uma tarde, enquanto a ajudava a lavar os pratos.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e simplesmente comentou: "pensei que tinha me livrado de todos eles, essas criaturinhas adoram arruinar o meu jardim, e comem o bastante para destruir o trabalho de meses em apenas alguns dias." Não disse para ele o que realmente pensava: que era apenas um movimento involuntário dos olhos, que não significava nada, que ele estava lendo demais em algo sem importância e se permitindo ilusões. Não, não encontrava em seu coração a capacidade para destruir o pouco que ele encontrava para poder lidar com a situação.

Por quanto tempo poderia permanecer assim? Por quanto tempo ainda manteria esperanças e ainda veria cada pequeno sinal como um indicativo de que talvez uma recuperação fosse possível? Meses? Anos? Seria capaz de arrastar a ilusão até o fim de sua vida? E se isso não ocorresse? Seria capaz de continuar quando suas falsas esperanças fossem completamente arrasadas e tivesse de enfrentar a fria realidade?

Talvez esse fosse seu maior problema. James Tiberius Kirk jamais enfrentara a realidade. Ou ao menos jamais teve de o fazer da mesma forma de outras pessoas. Por mais que tentasse se convencer de que dessa vez não haveria um novo milagre, era para si impossível pensar dessa forma. Afinal, não conseguira Spock de volta mesmo quando ele teve seu cérebro roubado? Ou quando sua mente foi esvaziada por Stavos Keniclius? A ideia de partir em uma expedição para buscar a ajuda de Spock 2 começou a se formar na mente do almirante, mas não sabia como poderia fazer isso. Mesmo se pudesse usar a nave Klingon, fora de Vulcano a influência de Sarek não poderia os ajudar, e retornar para Phylos não seria uma tarefa simples. Ainda assim, a ideia implantou-se no fundo de sua mente, como mais uma fonte de poder para suas esperanças. Afinal, não acreditava em cenários onde a vitória fosse impossível. Spock ficaria descontente em ver sua mente tomada por pensamentos irracionais e contraditórios, mas de qualquer forma, Spock não estava em condições de o julgar no momento então suprimiu toda a culpa que sentia por se dividir entre uma racional aceitação de que esse era seu futuro e a fé absoluta que tinha de que alguma possibilidade mirabolante apareceria para salvar Spock desse terrível destino.

* * *

Ch'kariya é um pequeno mamífero Vulcano, similar a uma doninha, mas com a pele pálida e poucos pelos. 15 anos antes dessa história, Amanda suspeitava que seu jardim estivesse sendo destruído por eles e colocou armadilhas para os capturar.


	6. Capítulo V - What can we do

Capítulo V – What can we do?

Uhura já deveria estar dormindo. Havia reservado para o dia seguinte a tradução de algumas folhas que pareciam ser fragmentos de um relato anterior às primeiras explorações de T'Khut, e mesmo com seus conhecimentos linguísticos não seria uma tarefa simples. Ainda assim, nessa noite não conseguia dormir. Era por isso que estava passando pela porta do quarto de Scotty pela quinta vez, sem conseguir se decidir se deveria bater na porta ou não. Finalmente, decidiu que era muito tarde para incomodar o engenheiro. Já tinha chegado à metade do corredor quando a porta se abriu.

"Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo você ia ficar aí antes de decidir bater. Botas de salto em um piso de madeira não são exatamente discretas."

Uhura se voltou para ele com um pequeno sorriso. "Não queria acordar você. Podemos conversar?"

Ele abriu espaço para que ela entrasse. Sabia o que ela tinha para dizer, todos estavam pensando a mesma coisa, mas não tinham coragem de verbalizar.

Ela se sentou na beira da cama. "Como andam os reparos na nave?" perguntou para ganhar tempo. Não era comum para ela agir dessa forma, mas estava receosa por seu antigo capitão e pela primeira vez em muito tempo se encontrava perdida.

"Sinceramente?" replicou sentando-se ao lado dela. "Poderia ter terminado tudo há semanas, mas prometi três meses ao almirante e darei isso a ele. Ele merece ao menos isso."

"Spock não está melhorando. Sei que foi isso que Sarek nos disse desde o início, mas de alguma forma tinha esperanças de que algo fosse acontecer. Não suporto mais ver o almirante sofrer a cada vez que Spock não responde."

"Sei o que você quer dizer. Nem parece verdade. Depois de tudo o que já aconteceu, acho que passamos a acreditar que tudo sempre terminaria bem. Mas não dessa vez. Não acho que posso continuar com isso por muito tempo. Nós quatro precisamos conversar sobre isso, mas talvez devamos partir quando os três meses terminarem."

Ambos ficaram quietos por longos momentos. Havia certa vergonha nessa decisão, como se estivessem abandonando seus amigos. Mas o que poderiam fazer por eles em Vulcano? Nada poderia ajudar Spock e Kirk agora, e ficar ali só tornaria todos infelizes. Não eram menos leais por causa disso, mas como Kirk declarou a Sarek, é preciso mais para dedicar toda a vida a alguém do que para a arriscar ou mesmo a sacrificar. O sacrifício é apenas um momento, mas a rotina é o que esmaga a determinação e trás a tona um egoísmo desconhecido. Teriam morrido por Spock, mas não seriam capazes de ficar em Vulcano até o fim de seus dias cuidando dele. Talvez essa fosse a diferença entre uma amizade tão forte que rivalizava com laços familiares e o amor entre almas gêmeas. A diferença entre "eu daria minha vida por você" e "eu não tenho uma vida sem você".

Há alguns metros dali, duas outras pessoas também enfrentavam uma situação similar. Chekov havia acabado de encontrar Sulu chorando com um PADD nas mãos. O mais velho tentou disfarçar, mas ele não precisava nem perguntar para saber o motivo das lágrimas: Demora.

"Não é a situação mais digna em que você já me encontrou, não é mesmo?" perguntou brincando para aliviar o clima, e foi surpreendido quando Chekov ignorou suas palavras e o abraçou com força.

"Você vai ver ela de novo."

Não deveria nem se surpreender com o quanto Chekov o conhecia. Não depois de todo esse tempo. Quantas vezes havia tentado esconder algo dele só para depois descobrir que ele sabia suas verdadeiras intenções desde o início? Não podia deixar de pensar nos encontros para tomar legítimo chá não replicado que escondiam muito mais e que foram o início de tudo, há tantos anos.

"Eu já perdi seis anos da vida dela. Ela já me odeia, e nunca vai me perdoar se eu perder a adolescência dela também. Eu queria mandar uma mensagem para ela, mas como posso fazer isso quando sou um criminoso procurado?" confessou finalmente, sabendo que não havia porque esconder o que estava pensado.

"É claro que ela não odeia você, mas ela é uma adolescente. Todos os adolescentes brigam com os pais, mil anos no futuro talvez a Federação não exista mais, mas se a humanidade existir os adolescentes ainda serão rebeldes. Você sabia que a rebeldia adolescente foi inventada na Rússia?"

Sulu não pode evitar uma risada ao ouvir a clássica piada. A essa altura Chekov já havia alegado que tudo foi criado na Rússia, inclusive coisas absurdas como as Regras Ferengi de Aquisição, a cerveja Romulana e o vinho de sangue Klingon. Há apenas algumas semanas ele estava afirmando a Vulcanos exasperados que a filosofia de Surak foi criada por uma anciã que vivia em uma vila perto de Moscou. É claro que era apenas uma brincadeira, mas fazia parte de seu charme.

"Quando a nave ficar pronta, vou voltar para Terra. Qual é o pior que pode acontecer? Perda da comissão e um par de anos em uma colônia penal? Ainda poderia voltar antes de Demora ter idade para entrar na Academia." declarou de uma vez, antes de parar por um momento e declarar olhando para os olhos dele. "E você, o que você vai fazer?" sabia qual era a resposta que esperava, mas não tinha coragem de pedir por isso.

Chekov deu um longo suspiro, comprando tempo apesar de saber muito bem a resposta. Escondeu toda a dor que havia por trás de sua resposta e disse em tom brincalhão "O que seria de Demora sem ter alguém para ir correndo reclamar e pedir ajuda quando você estivesse sendo um tirano?".

Dormindo em seu quarto, Kirk nem imaginava que, enquanto ele mantinha suas esperanças tão fortes quanto eram no primeiro dia, seus amigos já haviam desistido. O momento do confronto ainda não havia chegado, mas quando chegasse, as decisões de todos já teriam sido feitas. E ele era o único que continuava disposto a esperar por um milagre que, muito provavelmente, jamais viria.

* * *

T'Khut é um planeta próximo de Vulcano que começou a ser explorado em busca de minerais na época pré-Surak.


	7. Capítulo VI - Clinging to empty hopes

Capítulo VI – Clinging to empty hopes

O segundo mês do prazo de Scotty já tinha começado, e nada de significativo parecia ter mudado. Kirk não podia deixar de notar que os outros estavam evitando Spock, e não conseguiam esconder o sofrimento cada vez que olhavam para ele. Até mesmo Sarek parecia estar evitando o filho, apesar de que ele utilizava seu trabalho como desculpa. Isso deixava apenas Kirk e Amanda para cuidar de Spock. Dois humanos que já não estavam no ápice de suas forças e sozinhos arrastavam o meio-Vulcano de um lado para o outro.

No momento, Kirk estava penteando os cabelos de Spock. Tinha de ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar o topo da cabeça, o que o fazia se sentir baixo demais. Não precisava se alongar tanto para simplesmente passar as mãos pelos cabelos dele, mas tinha maiores dificuldades usando um pente. Na verdade, manter os cabelos arrumados não era realmente necessário, mas dava a Kirk uma sensação de normalidade. E precisava desesperadamente de cada grama de normalidade que pudesse conseguir.

Quando terminou de arrumar Spock, foram sentar-se na varanda que dava para o jardim. Já havia desistido de dizer que Spock gostava de passar as tardes observando as plantas, pois isso só fazia com que recebesse olhares de pena. Será que ninguém mais poderia ver o ar contemplativo que o Vulcano assumia quando estavam ali? Não era apenas uma expressão vazia. Porém, já estava acostumado com isso. Ninguém era capaz de ler as expressões de Spock como ele.

O jardim de Amanda era belíssimo. Poucas das plantas eram nativas da Terra, pois transplantar flora entre planetas era um procedimento delicado e muito limitado por diversos regulamentos da Federação. Mas entre as plantas vulcanas tinha desde os arbustos frutívoros g'teth até as delicadas e potencialmente perigosas estrelas brancas da noite. Depois de vários minutos sentado na varanda com Spock, resolveu levantar-se e, olhando para os lados para verificar se Amanda não se encontrava por perto, decidiu colher algumas favinit. Ela não gostava de ter seu jardim depredado, mas ao longo dos anos Kirk havia adquirido certo gosto pela culinária vulcana e uma orquídea replicada jamais teria o mesmo gosto de uma natural bem cultivada. Sentindo-se particularmente ousado, colheu também uma kal'ta. Aqueles que não o conheciam bem jamais imaginariam que era uma pessoa que apreciava belas flores, mas esta sempre fora uma de suas não tão secretas paixões. Durante sua infância, mais de uma vez Sam zombou dele por causa disso, chamando-o de menino das flores. Apreciava os tons pouco usuais da kal'ta, que tinha folhas de um profundo tom violeta contornadas por um azul incandescente, mas eram também as plantas favoritas de Amanda, e não gostaria que ela descobrisse que estava destruindo o jardim tão bem cuidado dela.

Voltou a sentar-se do lado de Spock. "Você quer?" perguntou aproximando uma das flores dos lábios do vulcano, sabendo que um partir de lábios era o máximo de colaboração que poderia esperar. Deu uma para ele antes de pegar outra para si, mastigando as pétalas lentamente e apreciando o sabor forte e peculiar. "Não podemos deixar a Amanda descobrir que estamos comendo as flores dela. O que acha disso? 55 anos e mantendo segredos da mãe!" completou a última parte com um tom risonho.

Depois de longos momentos em silêncio, comendo juntos as favinit que havia colhido, Kirk pegou-se brincando com a kal'ta entre os dedos. "Sabe, você nunca me disse como é que elas podem ter essa cor." Distraidamente, Kirk pegou a planta e a colocou ao redor do pulso de Spock. Estranhamente, sentia uma sensação suave e difícil de reconhecer, como uma leve coceira no centro do cérebro, mas descartou a sensação como não sendo importante. Foi então que notou que Spock estava olhando para seu pulso e para as mãos de Kirk que ainda estavam recostadas em sua pele, não estava apenas com os olhos voltados para o pulso, parecia realmente o estar observando atentamente. "O que foi, vai dizer que pulseiras de flores ainda deixam você desconfortável?" perguntou com um sorriso.

Uma súbita onda de culpa o atingiu. Estava agindo como se Spock pudesse o entender, quando já deveria saber muito bem que isso não era verdade. "Você diria que é ilógico conversar com alguém que não pode responder, não é mesmo?" declarou com amargura. "Droga Jim, seu idiota. É por isso que até vulcanos que nunca conheceram você ficam olhando para você com tanta pena." Repreendeu-se, já deveria ter parado com isso. Spock não podia responder, Spock jamais iria responder. Por que continuava a fingir que tudo ficaria bem quando só teve provas que isso não era verdade? Não podia continuar com isso, não podia continuar conversando com Spock desse modo.

"Vamos Spock, já está ficando frio." Novamente, sentiu a estranha coceira, que dessa vez se assemelhava mais a pequenas agulhadas, mas a descartou novamente. Deveria ser apenas o início de uma enxaqueca ou algo similar. Resolveu concentrar-se em levantar Spock, que era apenas algumas libras mais pesado do que ele, mas tinha a seu favor a rigidez dos músculos vulcanos, que no momento recusava a mover. "Vamos lá, Spock. Você não está agasalhado o suficiente para ficar aqui nesse vento, da próxima vez vamos escolher vestes mais quentes se você quiser ver o pôr do sol. Agora temos de ir. Você vai acabar pegando uma gripe vulcana e passando ela para mim, e você sabe que os humanos não reagem nada bem a ela." Novamente repreendeu-se por estar falando como se Spock pudesse o entender, mas foi surpreendido quando ele se deixou levantar. A estranha sensação se intensificou, mas ele seguiu a ignorando. Se havia algo que James Tiberius Kirk sabia como fazer era ignorar problemas até que desaparecessem ou se tornassem grandes demais para serem ignorados. E no momento tinha coisas mais importantes para se importar do que sua própria saúde.

* * *

Estrela Branca da Noite é uma flor vulcana também encontrada em Romulus. Ela tem características especiais de reprodução, e quando poliniza com outras espécies pode se tornar mortal. Por esta razão, é também conhecida como Estrela da Morte.

G'teth é um tipo de arbusto vulcano que produz frutos tipo berry.

Favinit é um tipo de orquídea comestível vulcana usada para fazer manteiga de favinit, ela tem um odor apimentado.

Kal'ta é uma planta vulcana com folhas violeta coloridas com um azul incandescente nas bordas.

Gripe vulcana é uma variante do vírus influenza que afeta vulcanos e, raramente, humanos. Contudo, a reação dos humanos à doença é bem severa.


	8. Capítulo VII - Until it's all too much

Capítulo VII – Until it's all too much

Assim que entrou na sala, Kirk foi tomado pela sensação de que algo muito errado estava acontecendo. O ar de seus amigos seria mais condizente com uma intervenção do que com qualquer outra coisa.

"A Amanda disse que vocês queriam falar comigo."

Sabia o que eles queriam, sabia desde o momento em que entrou na sala. Na verdade, estava surpreso que isso não havia ocorrido antes, sabia que nenhum deles suportava mais estar em Vulcano. O mais impressionante talvez fosse que Scotty ainda estava reparando a nave, com uma vagarosidade excruciante. Ninguém poderia dizer que o engenheiro não era fiel. Sentou-se em uma poltrona mais afastada, de onde podia olhar para todos os quatro.

"Eu não sei como dizer isso, então simplesmente vou dizer." declarou Scotty "Nós queremos voltar para a Terra quando a nave estiver pronta.".

Kirk balançou a cabeça, concordando. Sempre soube que isso iria acontecer. Tudo o que fizeram foi adiar o problema.

"Se vocês quiserem, minha proposta ainda está de pé. Posso assumir toda a culpa perante a Frota Estrelar."

Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, com a fala indignada. Kirk levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já entendi. Se vocês querem tanto ir para uma colônia penal, quem sou eu para impedir?"

O clima ficou ainda mais pesado. Ninguém sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Nada poderia mudar o fato de que estavam abandonando seu antigo capitão e desistindo de Spock.

"Jim..." Uhura começou, tentando achar um modo de reconfortar o almirante.

"Só me façam um favor." disse interrompendo Uhura. "Levem Bones de volta com vocês. Ele não iria nos perdoar se a gente o deixasse aqui, e se ele for ficar em estase para sempre, a filha dele merece ver ele novamente."

Não havia mais o que ser dito, a decisão já havia sido tomada. Eles iriam partir, e ele permaneceria ali.


	9. Capítulo VIII - I can't let go

Capítulo VIII – I can't let go

Tendo previsto o que seus amigos iriam dizer, deveria ter conseguido se preparar melhor. Mas mesmo que não fosse um choque, era de certa forma uma decepção. E isso o obrigava a enfrentar o fato de que todos iriam seguir em frente, coisa que ele jamais faria. Não podia seguir em frente. Era tão estranho, estava disposto a continuar com sua vida depois que Spock morreu, mas agora que ele estava vivo, não era capaz de o deixar ali.

Estavam em uma pequena sala de estudos. Era a primeira vez que Kirk via aquela sala, que parecia ter sido o lugar onde o jovem Spock recebeu seu treinamento. Estranhamente, havia nas paredes, além das tradicionais armas que vulcanos costumavam ostentar, uma pintura da família. Não era tão grande quanto as que as ricas famílias terranas exibiam no passado, mas era algo que não esperava de vulcanos. Talvez tivesse sido sugestão de Amanda. Na pintura, Spock era apenas um bebê, Sarek não parecia muito mais novo do que a primeira vez em que Kirk o conheceu, e Amanda sorria como se na época a vida em Vulcano não tivesse ainda erradicado tantos comportamentos humanos dela.

Não podia deixar de imaginar Spock quando ele era apenas uma criança, estudando durante a maior parte do dia naquela sala sem grandes adornos além da imagem e das armas. A educação vulcana era absolutamente insana. Ele mesmo estava dando seus primeiros passos enquanto Spock estava ali começando seus estudos em física quântica. A partir de que momento ele começou a ser pressionado a abandonar seu lado humano? Sabia que crianças pequenas demonstravam emoções antes de serem instruídas sobre os modos de as reprimir. Desde quando Spock teve de suportar ofensas devido ao fato de que era uma criança de dois mundos? Em todos os anos que se conheciam, não soube muito sobre a infância dele. A única vez em que se lembrava de ouvir Spock falar abertamente sobre isso foi quando resolveu finalmente contar para ele tudo o que havia acontecido em Tarsus IV. Sempre sentiu que as informações foram fornecidas como uma espécie de prêmio, ou talvez uma tentativa de reciprocidade. Nenhum dos dois comentou novamente os horrores que ambos vivenciaram na juventude, mas isso não era necessário, o passado já havia ficado para trás.

Foi Spock que o guiou até aquela sala. Estava o levando para o jardim como fazia todos os dias quando ele de repente se virou e veio nessa direção. Quando um vulcano adulto decide ir em uma direção, não há nada que um humano possa fazer para impedir que envolva menos do que um phaser, então simplesmente o acompanhou. Era por isso que estavam sentados no chão daquela sala, com Spock olhando fixamente para pintura pelo que deveria ter sido ao menos duas horas. Kirk sentia-se gritando internamente. Spock não estava simplesmente aceitando ser arrastado de um lado para o outro, ele estava escolhendo como queria ocupar suas horas. Por tudo o que Sarek falou sobre a situação, imaginava que alguém sem katra não poderia ser capaz de fazer escolhas, então o que isso significava? Gostaria de consultar Sarek sobre isso, mas temia já saber a resposta que ele lhe daria. Ele ouviria o tom como sendo condescendente mesmo que na verdade fosse algo mais próximo de pena, enquanto Sarek repetia novamente que sem o katra Spock não era capaz de pensar.

Kirk recostou a cabeça no ombro de Spock, sabendo que seu peso não seria nada para o vulcano. "Spock..." começou hesitante "os nossos amigos vão partir em algumas semanas, você consegue entender isso? Uhura, Scotty, Chekov e Sulu vão voltar para a Terra, e vão levar Bones com eles. Eles provavelmente não vão voltar, mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu vou ficar. O maior erro da minha vida foi ter aceitado essa maldita promoção que me afastou de você e da Enterprise. Mas nada vai me afastar de você agora. Eu já avisei a todos que eu vou ficar aqui com você pelo resto da minha vida. Você consegue me entender?"

Esperou por uma resposta ou qualquer tipo de reação por longos momentos, mas sua espera foi em vão. Spock continuava olhando fixamente para a pintura, não parecendo nem perceber que Kirk estava apoiado no seu ombro. Lutou contra as lágrimas que sentia vindo, e tentou reconfortar-se com a ideia de que Spock diria que é ilógico chorar por ter recebido o resultado que era esperado. "Você nem está me ouvindo..." declarou mais para si mesmo. "Não realmente, você não pode me ouvir... porque... você não pode me ouvir porque está morto, não é mesmo? Eu vi você morrer diante dos meus olhos e mesmo que você esteja aqui agora, você não está realmente." E então, como se percebesse o que acabou de dizer, recompôs-se e completou. "Desculpe, Spock. Não deveria ter dito isso. É só que... Por que eu ainda sigo falando? Não é como se isso fizesse qualquer diferença. Só... me desculpe. Vamos só ficar aqui e olhar para essa pintura se é isso que você quer, vamos só ficar aqui."

Resolveu calar-se. Nada do que estava falando fazia qualquer sentido. Não havia porque brigar com Spock por ele não ser capaz de responder, e não havia porque se desculpar porque ele não era capaz de entender. Não havia nem porque falar com ele. Todos já haviam lhe dito isso repetidas vez. Estava cavando sua própria cova e não sabia como parar. Só sabia que não era capaz de agir como se Spock não estivesse ali em algum lugar. Como olhar nos olhos de alguém que ele conhecia tão bem, e aceitar que aquela pessoa não estava realmente ali? Mais uma vez, retornou à ideia de buscar a ajuda de Spock 2, mas sabia que seu plano era apenas uma tentativa de manter a esperança. Mesmo que ele ainda estivesse vivo, o que não era certo nem provável, aquele não era o Spock que conhecia, ou ao menos não o Spock que mais queria de volta. Aquele era o Spock do final da primeira missão de cinco anos, o Spock que não aceitava sua humanidade. Estava mais próximo do Spock que declarou que sentir amor era uma vergonha e que ele iria passar pelo ritual do kolinar do que do Spock que voltou para ele depois de ter entendido que havia mais no mundo do que lógica. Mas se perdesse até essa esperança, o que restaria?


	10. Capítulo IX - This isn't for nothing

Capítulo IX – This isn't for nothing

Kirk havia acabado de voltar de uma consulta com um médico vulcano, e resolveu procurar Amanda. Ele havia conseguido arrebentar as costas enquanto tentava levantar Spock naquela manhã. Não tinha mais idade para conseguir levantar um vulcano de mais de oitenta quilos que queria ficar na cama. Imaginava que as coisas só fossem piorar conforme o tempo passasse, mas não queria pensar sobre isso no momento.

Para sua surpresa, encontrou Amanda chorando, apoiada com as costas no balcão da cozinha. Não era a primeira vez que a via chorando, mas era a primeira vez que a via fazer isso de maneira tão aberta.

"Amanda, o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem com Spock?" assim que as palavras partiram de seus lábios, repreendeu-se por estar pensando somente em Spock quando ela estava sofrendo. Nos últimos dois meses, aproximaram-se consideravelmente, e Kirk se preocupava com ela também. Mas nada poderia ocupar o mesmo lugar em sua mente que Spock.

Ela precisou de um momento para recompor-se, tentando encontrar a compostura condizente com a esposa de um importante embaixador vulcano. "Spock se recusou a comer. Não consigo nem fazer o meu filho almoçar."

Kirk se aproximou dela e ofereceu um abraço reconfortante. "Eu sei que isso não é fácil, Amanda. Mas precisamos fazer isso por ele. Agora, porque eu não faço um pouco da minha famosa sopa de plomeek? Spock sempre disse que gostava dela."

Começou a reunir os ingredientes necessários. Fazia um certo tempo desde a última vez que cozinhara, mas era um dos seus muitos prazeres inesperados. Havia muitas coisas que gostava de fazer que contrariavam o que era esperado de um capitão ou de um almirante da Frota Estelar, mas havia muito tempo que não se preocupava com isso. Havia conquistado seu lugar e podia se dar ao luxo de ignorar as opiniões alheias. É claro que agora era um criminoso procurado e provavelmente perderia sua comissão assim que o almirantado conseguisse encostar as mãos nele, então isso não importava muito.

"Spock nunca me disse que você cozinhava para ele..." começou Amanda. "Na verdade, ele nunca me deu muitos detalhes sobre vocês. Sempre imaginei que havia muito que ele não gostaria que o pai ficasse sabendo, e ele sempre foi uma pessoa discreta, mas gostaria de saber mais sobre como era a vida de vocês."

Kirk parou desconfortável com a panela nas mãos. Ele e Spock não costumavam anunciar a exata natureza da sua relação. É claro que qualquer um que passasse qualquer quantidade de tempo com eles era capaz de ver que não se tratava de uma simples amizade, mas ele nunca foi o tipo de beijar e contar e Spock era ainda mais discreto. Ainda se lembrava de quando Spock reclamou sobre as perguntas indesejadas que ouvira sobre ele e seu na época capitão, e sobre como sua maior fonte de indignação (ainda que ele houvesse replicado que vulcanos não sentem indignação quando Kirk sugeriu isso) era que estranhos estavam especulando sobre sua vida pessoal, não que metade do quadrante achasse que seu relacionamento era muito mais do que era na época.

Finalmente, decidiu que Amanda merecia saber mais sobre o filho, e que não haveria mal em partilhar apenas algumas informações. Então, enquanto cozinhava, passou a contar sobre pequenos detalhes de suas vidas. Coisas inócuas que não iriam ofender Spock se ele soubesse que sua mãe tomara conhecimento delas. Coisas como o pequeno restaurante de um Trill na Terra que Spock simplesmente adorava e que ele tinha uma foto holográfica de Amanda na sua sala na Academia. E antes que percebesse, encontrou-se falando sobre os mais absurdos detalhes sobre Spock, estando inclusive envergonhado porque agora ela perceberia que ele sabia esse tipo de coisas sobre ele. Detalhes como o modo como ele trocava a mão dominante para jogar xadrez quando estava nervoso, a forma delicada com que até hoje acariciava sua ka'athyra antes de tocar e o fato de que apesar de anos vivendo em ambientes com a temperatura climatizada para humanos, ainda dormia com a temperatura do seu quarto pouco mais baixa do que o que causaria insolação nos humanos e utilizando várias cobertas. Realmente não queria pensar em como Amanda imaginaria que ele sabia disso, porque nada do que ela imaginasse poderia ser mais embaraçoso do que a verdade. Mas simplesmente não conseguia parar de falar sobre todos esses pequenos detalhes que descobriu nas duas décadas de convivência. Por sorte, conseguiu morder a língua antes de dizer que Spock quase sempre utilizava a mão esquerda para acariciar o seu cabelo, ou que ele ficava extremamente carente quando comia chocolate acidentalmente. Spock jamais iria o perdoar se tivesse revelado esse tipo de coisas para sua mãe. Com um certo pavor, percebeu que Sarek esteve em sua mente e temeu o que poderia ter visto lá. Mesmo se não fossem tão discretos, havia certas coisas que um pai não deveria ver, e muitas delas estavam em sua mente. Descartou esses pensamentos, convencendo-se de que, como um bom vulcano, Sarek apagaria qualquer memória indesejada. Ou ao menos esperava que ele agisse assim.

No que pareceu uma questão de minutos, a sopa estava pronta. Precisava dá-la a Spock antes que esfriasse, apesar de que essa não era uma grande preocupação em um planeta tão quente. De qualquer modo, teria mais tempo para conversar com Amanda depois, agora precisava garantir que Spock estivesse bem alimentado.

* * *

Ka'athyra é o nome da lira vulcana.


	11. Capítulo X - All I need is a sign

Capítulo X – All I need is a sign

Levou consigo para a varanda uma tigela de sopa e um cobertor. Estava sempre preocupado que estaria frio demais para Spock, apesar de racionalmente saber que estavam no planeta dele, no clima que seu corpo foi gerado para suportar. Era estranho como podia sempre pensar que estava frio demais quando passava a maior parte do tempo com roupas leves e suando, mas de qualquer forma até ele sentia frio quando o dia estava terminando e o vento forte batia nas roupas molhadas de suor, então talvez fosse apenas natural que se preocupasse com Spock. Ou melhor dizendo, preocupar-se com Spock era seu estado natural.

Ajeitou o cobertor nos ombros de Spock antes de se preparar para lhe dar a sopa. Ter falado tanto sobre Spock renovou toda a vontade que tinha de cuidar dele. Tinha se relembrado de todas as coisas que amava sobre ele e que nunca realmente esquecera, mas que eram difíceis de se pensar sobre quando tinha de cuidar dele como se fosse um bebê.

"Spock, eu já disse que vou ficar aqui pelo resto da minha vida, e nada vai me fazer mudar isso. Mas eu preciso que você faça uma coisa por mim. Eu preciso saber que você ainda está aqui comigo, eu preciso saber que você realmente voltou à vida. Qualquer coisa, só faça qualquer coisa para me mostrar que você é mesmo você. É só o que estou pedindo." Nem havia percebido o quão verdadeiras eram essas palavras até tê-las dito. Precisa de um sinal, de algo que provasse que seus esforços não eram em vão, de qualquer coisa que provasse que aquele era o mesmo Spock com quem partilhou alguns poucos anos de sua vida enquanto queria muito mais. Todo esse esforço era por ele, mas precisa saber que ele realmente estava ali.

Mas nenhuma resposta veio, como já era de se esperar. Suspirou e tentou esconder sua decepção. Sentiu novamente aquela estranha dor que não exatamente doía, e que havia no último par de semanas começado a tratar como se fosse um princípio de enxaqueca, apesar de saber que não era exatamente isso. Precisava alimentar Spock, isso era mais importante do que uma dorzinha de cabeça que provavelmente passaria logo.

Aproximou a colher lentamente dos lábios dele, tomando o cuidado de forçá-los gentilmente para abrir sem derramar o líquido. Notou que desta vez Spock separou os dentes e fechou os lábios ao redor da colher, enquanto normalmente ele tinha de delicadamente escorrer o líquido para dentro e torcer que o reflexo de engolir funcionasse. Ainda se lembrava com pavor de uma vez, em um dos primeiros dias, em que Spock engasgou violentamente com sopa de Bertakk. Sempre tinha de manter em mente que o corpo dele poderia resolver não funcionar como deveria.

Assim que removeu a colher, Spock voltou-se para ele, o que era estranho. Raramente Spock se movia quando estavam no jardim, passando a maior parte do tempo encarando um ponto no horizonte com o olhar fixo. Culpando-se por dar bola a pressentimentos tolos, Kirk não pode deixar de pensar que isso deveria significar alguma coisa.

"Jim" disse Spock com a voz rouca.

Nada poderia tê-lo preparado para ouvir aquela voz pela primeira vez em meses. Kirk deixou a vasilha cair e permaneceu imobilizado pelo choque por um momento. Seus ouvidos precisam estar o enganando, estava ouvindo apenas o que queria. Mas a realização não fez nada para o ajudar, todas as suas esperanças retornaram com a força de uma corrente represada que se encontra de repente livre de barreiras. Foi só então que percebeu que realmente havia perdido as esperanças, que aquilo que sentia até então em nada podia se comparar com o que sentia nesse momento.

* * *

Sopa de Bertakk é um tipo de sopa vulcana, e um dos pratos vulcanos programado nos replicadores da Enterprise. Afinal, eu não podia fazer ele comer só sopa de plomeek o tempo inteiro, não é mesmo?


	12. Capítulo XI - I need to know you are the

Capítulo XI – I need to know you are there

- Sarek! Amanda! - gritou agarrando Spock pelos ombros, sentia como se seu peito fosse explodir pela excitação, precisava de testemunhas, precisava saber que não havia perdido sua sanidade.

Amanda chegou primeiro, com a preocupação de qualquer mãe humana, mas Sarek não demorou a chegar com o passo apressado, ainda que sua dignidade vulcana não o permitisse correr.

- Ele disse meu nome, ele me chamou por meu nome. – disse lacrimejando e com a voz trêmula inundada de felicidade.

Sarek olhou para Spock com desconfiança, e então para Kirk com o olhar cheio de pena. Vendo que Sarek não acreditava no que tinha dito, começou a sacudir Spock gentilmente.

- Spock, diga para eles, diga para eles quem eu sou, diga meu nome... – sua voz começou a fraquejar, agora estava chorando desesperado. Amanda se ajoelhou ao seu lado e o abraçou, chorando com ele ao ver a face sem expressão de seu filho.

- Almirante, pensei ter sido claro, sem seu katra Spock está vazio, incapaz de memórias ou raciocínio.

- Spock disse meu nome, Spock sabe quem eu sou, Spock não iria esquecer. – disse repetindo o nome como um mantra, como uma prece.

Não podia se permitir acreditar que tudo não passava de sua imaginação. Precisava disso, precisava que fosse verdade, precisava que Spock soubesse quem era. Caso contrário... o que significaria? Que estava perdendo sua mente? Que suas esperanças eram mesmo em vão? Que seus amigos estavam certos e que ficar ali era prejudicial para ele? Não, mais um milagre, precisava de mais um milagre.

O que ele estava fazendo com sua vida? Aquele não era Spock, não realmente. Precisa aceitar que Spock estava morto e não iria retornar, mas era tão difícil quando ele estava ali na sua frente. Se Spock realmente tivesse dito seu nome, o que isso significaria? Que ele estava se recuperando? Que um dia poderia voltar a ser quem era? Tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento que nem conseguia sentir vergonha por estar chorando e estar sendo abraçado em frente ao embaixador, que provavelmente considerava isso uma terrível demonstração da fraqueza humana em controlar emoções.

- Se você me dá licença, almirante, tenho muitos compromissos importantes para os quais devo retornar. No futuro seria prudente que se recordasse de minhas orientações sobre o estado de Spock. Se você não é capaz de lidar com a condição dele, talvez fosse prudente partir com seus colegas de volta para Terra. Tenham a certeza de que intercederei por todos vocês perante o conselho. – com essas palavras, Sarek virou-se para sair.

Kirk não conseguia entender como ele era capaz de aparentar tanta frieza. Anos convivendo com Spock o ensinaram que os vulcanos não são imunes às emoções como afirmam ser, mas que apenas tem mais controle sobre elas e são capazes de as suprimir melhor. Sendo assim, não podia deixar de imaginar se por um momento Sarek também teve esperança.

Afastou Amanda gentilmente. Já tinha feito uma cena grande demais, e precisava pegar mais sopa para Spock. Antes de se levantar, pegou o leve cobertor que derrubou ao sacudir Spock e o ajeitou novamente sobre os ombros dele. Era tão difícil cuidar de alguém que não reclamava de fome ou frio! Como deveria saber do que precisava? Tomado momentaneamente por um instinto, abraçou suavemente Spock, que permaneceu com o corpo rijo e não demonstrava de forma alguma ter percebido o que acontecia. De novo sentiu aquela estranha coceira no fundo do cérebro, um pouco mais forte, talvez, e mais dolorosa.

- Eu te amo, Spock, e mesmo que você nunca se recupere eu sempre serei seu. – sussurrou apenas para os ouvidos dele antes de se levantar.

Recolheu a vasilha que havia caído no pátio e já estava saindo da sacada com ouviu novamente a voz de Spock.

- Obrigada, Jim. – disse ainda olhando para o horizonte e sem demonstrar que percebia a presença de qualquer outra pessoa.

Dessa vez, atirou a vasilha e nem se preocupou com o barulho dela se quebrando. Jogou-se no chão, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Spock na varanda. Amanda, que ainda estava sentada do lado dele, já o segurava entre os braços chorando livremente. Ela também tinha ouvido, era um alívio. Ele não estava imaginando isso.

Até mesmo Sarek, que ainda estava próximo o bastante para ouvir o que foi dito, retornou. Ao invés de abraçar o filho como Amanda estava fazendo, ele desceu da varanda para que suas mãos ficassem na mesma altura da cabeça de Spock.

- Almirante, esposa, apesar de entender que suas reações emocionais são produto de sua natureza e educação humana, no momento seria necessário fazer algo que fosse útil para Spock.

Quando eles se afastaram com um pouco de hesitação, ele levou a mão direita aos pontos de fusão mental de Spock e fechou os olhos. Havia algo que se assemelhava a preocupação em sua expressão. A fusão foi breve, e quando se desvencilhou, desviou o olhar para Kirk com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Fascinante. – disse simplesmente antes de partir sem uma explicação.

Kirk não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a palavra tão familiar dita pelos lábios de outro vulcano. Pai e filho tinham mais semelhanças do que se permitiam acreditar. Agora que estavam novamente livres, Kirk e Amanda voltaram para perto de Spock, ora o abraçando, ora o enchendo de perguntas que ele não parecia disposto a responder. Nada havia mudado em sua atitude, fora as poucas palavras que disse e que pareciam não ser direcionadas a ninguém. Não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas pela primeira vez em um bom tempo nenhum dos humanos sentia que suas esperanças eram em vão, e ambos se sentiam recompensados por seus esforços.

Kirk nem ao menos tentou evitar a satisfação de saber que Spock havia dito apenas seu nome. De todas as pessoas de seu passado, ele reconhecia apenas seu parceiro. E o fato de que Spock sabia quem ele era antes mesmo de demostrar perceber o que acontecia ao seu redor ou qual era sua própria identidade fazia com que Kirk percebesse ainda mais a profundidade de um amor do qual já há muito não duvidava.


	13. Capítulo XII - Even if you aren't yourse

Capítulo XII – Even if you are not yourself

Os últimos dias foram definitivamente agitados na casa de Sarek. Para começar, Spock não dormiu desde o dia em que chamou o nome de Jim. Não havia falado mais nada desde aquele dia, mas agora era óbvio que havia uma consciência habitando aquele corpo. Quando alguém entrava na sala, ele sempre se voltava para identificar o indivíduo; e quando alguém estava cuidando dele, ele mantinha a atenção naquela pessoa. Podia parecer insignificante, mas era uma evolução tremenda depois de dois meses sem qualquer melhora. O que estava quase provando a Sarek que vulcanos de fato podiam sofrer de estresse era, contudo, outra coisa. Parte das memórias de Spock parecia ter retornado, mas o modo como agia indicava que seu cérebro não sabia o que fazer com o grande fluxo de informações que havia recebido em um curto espaço de tempo, e a forma que escolheu para lidar com isso estava prestes a levar Sarek à loucura. Utilizando marcadores, canetas, pincéis e outros materiais que Amanda mantinha porque apreciava trabalhar com papel verdadeiro ao invés de eletrônico, ele começou a escrever em cada superfície disponível. Kirk ainda não tinha conseguido lavar a fórmula de transporte trans-warp do seu braço; Sarek teve de mandar pintar a sala principal para remover as histórias completas de Sherlock Holmes; Uhura perdeu um dia de trabalho quando Spock desenhou as moléculas de todos os hormônios liberados durante o pon farr nas folhas de notas dela; mas o mais impressionante era o que se encontrava nas paredes do quarto de Spock. Sarek trouxe físicos para copiar as fórmulas e verificar os resultados do que parecia ser uma solução inédita e brilhante para um problema de energia crônico das naves vulcanas mais recentes.

Era como se Spock tivesse se transformado de um momento para outro de um autista não comunicativo ou talvez de uma pessoa em estado catatônico em um savant. Ninguém sabia explicar como isso era possível, apesar de equipes inteiras de médicos e sacerdotes estarem procurando respostas desde aquela tarde.

Finalmente, depois de uma enxaqueca particularmente forte, no momento em que Spock começara a escrever todas as partituras de Mozart nas paredes da cozinha, Kirk resolveu buscar ajuda. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo com seu cérebro, parecia estar conectado com os momentos em que Spock estava mais lúcido. Nenhum dos médicos vulcanos soube explicar a conexão, mas parecia óbvio que existia uma. A recuperação de Spock deveria estar conectada com os sintomas de Kirk de alguma maneira, e enquanto não se soubesse de que maneira, não seria possível descartar a possibilidade de que isso o estava prejudicando. Precisava admitir que as dores estavam ficando mais fortes, como se seu cérebro estivesse sendo puxado e se rasgando, mas parecia um preço tão pequeno a pagar pela melhora de Spock que não se importava muito com isso.

Contudo, o sofrimento que tinha agora era ainda maior do que antes. Passado o entusiasmo inicial, ver Spock se movendo e realizando diversas tarefas sem, contudo, agir como si mesmo era estranho demais. Porque o Spock que desenhara os esquemas da Enterprise perfeitamente na areia do jardim de Amanda não era exatamente o seu Spock.


	14. Capítulo XIII - Tell me I'm not crazy fo

Capítulo XIII – Tell me I'm not crazy for believing

Estavam aproveitando o momento em que Spock finalmente pegou no sono para discutir o que havia acontecido. Nos últimos dias, nem dos três havia conseguido dormir por mais do que um par de horas de cada vez. Sendo vulcano, Sarek não era afetado por isso, mas Amanda e Kirk só eram capazes de se manter acordados pela necessidade de enfrentar a situação.

"Embaixador, me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas não deveria ser impossível para Spock estar recuperando certas memórias se o fal-tor-pan não tivesse funcionado ao menos parcialmente?"

A pergunta causou um longo momento de reflexão. "De fato, a mente de Spock não está vazia como seria o esperado. Contudo, jamais encontrei uma mente que estivesse no estado em que ela se encontra agora. A melhor descrição que posso encontrar é que a mente dele não está somente no corpo como deveria, mas esticando-se entre ele e o Dr. McCoy."

"Então o ritual funcionou, mas o katra está sendo transferido gradativamente?" Kirk perguntou.

"Não é uma descrição exata. Quando a transferência foi tentada, a mente de Spock permaneceu completamente vazia. Algo deve ter ocorrido nesse período para estimular o início do processo, mas a nenhuma das lendas trata desse assunto. No momento, não temos como saber, mas uma equipe da Academia Vulcana está pesquisando esta peculiaridade."

Amanda estava pensativa, sentada em um canto afastado. Era como não estivesse prestando qualquer atenção no que estava sendo dito, até que resolveu falar. "Isso me lembra de um antigo poema da época pré-Surak. Era um romance épico, a história de um guerreiro que foi ferido na cabeça e perdeu as memórias, mas elas foram recuperadas por sua esposa através do laço entre eles."

Kirk corou levemente com a sugestão. A menos que a sugestão fosse pura coincidência, Amanda havia inferido mais do que ele imaginava.

"Uma simples lesão é muito diferente da perda do katra. É mais simples restaurar memórias do que restaurar um katra. E se me lembro da história corretamente, o guerreiro recuperou suas memórias após uma fusão mental com a esposa, e Spock não experimentou uma fusão mental desde a tentativa feita pela sacerdotisa."

Mas a ideia já havia sido lançada, e agora os três estavam pensando sobre isso. Seria possível que o laço entre duas pessoas fosse forte o bastante para não apenas sobreviver à morte, mas puxar o katra de um corpo para outro? Apesar do que havia dito, Sarek era aquele que acreditava mais firmemente nesta hipótese. Kirk era um humano sem nenhuma habilidade telepática, então não tinha noção da força do elo. Mas Sarek esteve na mente dele e mesmo então ficou impressionado com a forte presença de que o elo era na mente do almirante.

"Existe algum modo de testar essa teoria?" Kirk perguntou.

Sarek pensou por um momento antes de se levantar. "Vou apresentar a hipótese na Academia Vulcana. Agora seria recomendável que vocês repousassem, os corpos humanos não foram feitos para suportar esse estresse. Informá-los-ei assim que tiver quaisquer notícias."


	15. Capítulo XIV - We are almost out of time

Capítulo XIV – We are almost out of time

Era a primeira vez que Kirk estava vendo Bones em dois meses. Sentia-se mal por ter ignorado o amigo durante todo esse tempo, voltando toda a sua atenção para Spock, mas não conseguia encarar o doutor sem ser invadido por uma onde de culpa. Tudo isso aconteceu por sua causa. Ele deixou Khan livre, ele levou Khan para aquele planeta, ele não conseguiu impedir que a nave sofresse os danos que causaram os problemas no núcleo, ele decidiu que não iria descansar enquanto não resgatasse Spock e ele decidiu que deveriam arriscar a vida de Bones para salvar Spock. Tudo era culpa dele.

E agora ele havia piorado a situação.

A ideia de Amanda não poderia estar mais correta. Era o contato com Kirk que estava causando a recuperação de Spock. E pensar que se ele tivesse partido como Sarek sugeriu isso jamais teria ocorrido... Mas não foi simplesmente sua presença que fez com que Spock recuperasse algumas memórias. O modo como o tratava foi fundamental, segundo o que os médicos acabaram de o informar. Ao agir normalmente, ele fez com sua mente lutasse para reestabelecer o elo que foi violentamente danificado no momento da morte de Spock.

O problema era que a forma com que estava "puxando" o katra de Spock para junto de si estava danificando o corpo de Bones. Mesmo em estase, ele estava morrendo. A previsão era de que ele teria apenas mais alguns dias antes de seu corpo entrar em colapso completo, e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer para parar isso. Até mesmo Kirk estava em risco, pois a atividade psíquica estava forçando seu cérebro de uma forma que mesmo um cérebro humano com as devidas adaptações para o uso de força psíquica não seria capaz de suportar. E seu nível de capacidade psíquica era mais baixo até mesmo do que a média. Era isso o que estava causando suas estranhas enxaquecas e, mais recentemente, pequenas convulsões. Segundo os médicos, era só uma questão de tempo até sua pressão intracraniana tornar-se insuportável, e os possíveis feitos de continuar com o processo envolviam: aneurismas, convulsões, derrames, hemorragia, aumento da pressão intracraniana, atrofia da porção primária do cérebro, falta de oxigenação na porção terciária do cérebro, morte de células na porção secundária do cérebro, hidrocefalia, formação de tumores, mutação de neurotransmissores, fusão de hemisférios, corte de comunicações entre os hemisférios, demência, encefalite, desenvolvimento de transtornos neurológicos, desmielinização do sistema nervoso central, agnosia visual, prosopagnosia, somatoparafria... Parou de prestar atenção depois de um certo tempo. Já tinha conseguido entender a ideia, se continuasse a chamar Spock através do elo, seu cérebro não serviria para muita coisa.

Seu tempo estava acabando, e ninguém parecia saber o que fazer para salvar os três.


	16. Capítulo XV - Should we risk everything

Capítulo XV – Should we risk everything again?

"O que você disse?!" gritou Kirk indignado. Não podia acreditar que tinha acabado de ouvir aquela sugestão. Precisou de todo o seu controle para não socar o embaixador.

"Estava simplesmente repassando as informações que me foram fornecidas pelos..." mas Kirk não o deixou terminar.

"É do seu filho que estamos falando! Como você pode sugerir matar Spock?!"

"Se você está lembrado, Spock morreu na Enterprise. Continuar com o processo irá causar a morte de mais duas pessoas sem nenhuma garantia de sucesso. O mais lógico é destruir o corpo que foi gerado pelo processo de Genesis, o que provavelmente irá restaurar tanto a sua saúde como a do Dr. McCoy."

Esperava sinceramente que Spock não estivesse ouvindo essa discussão. Ele estava na sala ao lado, desenhando as camadas geológicas de Vulcano com os lápis coloridos que Amanda havia fornecido para ele. Depois de tudo o que já teve de suportar ao longo da vida, saber que seu pai estava sugerindo desistir dele assim poderia ser devastador, apesar de que mesmo em seu estado normal Spock não permitiria que ninguém percebesse isso.

"Nós não vamos matar Spock! Bones e eu arriscamos nossas vidas para trazer Spock de volta, você acha que agora nós vamos desistir dele só porque a situação está complicada? Por que tipo de covarde você me toma?"

"Calma, almirante. Não há motivos para gritar. Foi apenas a sugestão mais lógica oferecida pelos médicos responsáveis pelo caso, mas há uma alternativa." declarou ainda com a postura calma, sem ser balado pelos gritos do parceiro de seu filho.

"Então é isso o que vamos fazer. Não importa o que for, se envolver Spock continuando vivo é o que faremos."

Sarek parou por um momento, refletindo sobre como iria explicar a outra hipótese de um modo em que o humano pudesse entender. "Segundo o que foi observado, não é a transferência do katra que está sendo danosa, mas a demora dela. Se conseguíssemos transferir o que resta do katra de uma única vez, é possível que todos os envolvidos permanecessem intactos. Contudo, o uso de um intermediário é perigoso demais. Pelo pouco tempo em que estive em contato com a mente de Spock, percebi que seria impossível gerenciar a conexão com outra mente. O único modo de concluir a transferência seria através de uma conexão direta entre você e Spock. Contudo, Spock não possui no momento a capacidade de controlar a fusão, você teria de atrair o katra sem permitir que a mente dele sobrepujasse a sua. É uma tarefa quase impossível e, se você falhar, tanto seu corpo quanto o do Dr. McCoy entrarão em colapso e nada poderá ser feito por nenhum dos dois."

Kirk tentava prestar atenção nas instruções, mas tudo o que absorveu foi que ele poderia salvar Spock e Bones. Havia uma chance real desta vez, não apenas as falsas esperanças que alimentou por mais de dois meses. Sarek estava lhe dando uma esperança, então só podia ser algo real.

"Só me diga o que fazer."

Uma parte de sua mente acusou que deveria se sentir culpado por estar arriscando a vida de Bones novamente, desta vez sem consentimento. É verdade, o mais lógico seria garantir duas vidas, mas não havia nada lógico no que estava sentindo. Iria salvar Spock, iria ter seu Spock de volta, isso era tudo o que importava.


	17. Capítulo XVI - In the name of what we ar

Capítulo XVI – In the name of what we are

Os dedos de Spock estavam frios contra sua pele, mas de algum modo seu cérebro interpretava o contato como quente. Não sabia como Sarek havia conseguido fazer Spock entender o que precisava ser feito, mas tinha plena confiança em ambos. Quando a mente de Spock veio ao encontro da sua, foi diferente de tudo o que já havia sentido. Nem era capaz de se lembrar do número de vezes que fundiu sua mente com a de Spock. Várias dezenas? Algumas centenas? Mas nunca a mente dele esteve tão caótica, nem mesmo durante pon farr. Sentiu-se consumido por Spock, e por um momento esqueceu o que deveria fazer, esqueceu até mesmo quem era. Só o que importava era a sensação de estar imerso em tudo o que Spock era.

Finalmente, conseguiu se concentrar. "Spock" chamou em sua mente. Não conseguia pensar em nada além disso, então concentrou-se naquela única palavra. "Spock" era tudo o que importava, deixava-se consumir pelas memórias e experiências do outro. Como saberia se estava funcionando? O fluxo de memórias era tão intenso que nem sentiu quando começou a chorar. Qualquer distinção que existisse entre a sua mente e a de Spock havia deixado de existir. Eram uma única mente pensando em conjunto. Naquele momento, soube tudo sobre Spock, e sabia que Spock também sabia tudo sobre ele. Era diferente de uma fusão mental ordinária, não havia nenhuma barreira entre eles. Não seria possível realizar uma fusão mais profunda do que esta. Alguma parte de sua mente que ainda estava funcionando sentia satisfação ao pensar que o profundo link que Spock tinha realizado há anos com "James" pareceria não mais do que um roçar de mentes comparado com o que estava ocorrendo entre eles.

Era como se estivesse vivenciando cada momento da vida dos dois ao mesmo tempo. A experiência era intensa demais. Não estaria surpreso se seu cérebro estivesse vazando pelas orelhas e pelo nariz. Isso é ilógico, ninguém poderia estar pensando com um cérebro liquefeito. Mas era dessa forma que ele estava se sentindo. Nem percebeu que Spock estava interpondo seus pensamentos com o dele, eram um único indivíduo.

Foi então que sentiu uma mão forte o empurrando para longe de Spock. Quando foi que se aproximaram tanto? Em que momento começaram a se beijar? Só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu a língua de Spock deixar sua boca. Estavam sendo afastados, não podia permitir isso! Tentou lutar contra a força invisível, não conseguia ver nada.

Sarek estava tentando separar os dois, tento percebido que a fusão havia sido intensa demais. Ambos iriam se perder se ele não conseguisse separar as mentes. Spock lutava contra ele, e ambos se equiparavam em força. Kirk, mesmo sendo humano, em seu desespero estava lutando de maneira formidável. Eles nem pareciam perceber qualquer estímulo exterior fora que estava sendo separados. Se conseguisse separar as mentes o procedimento teria sido um sucesso. Arriscando-se, tentou alcançar os pontos de fusão de Spock, mas não conseguiu o segurar parado por tempo suficiente. Então, voltou-se para Kirk. Fundiu as mentes de modo superficial, apenas para passar um comando: "durma". Através da mente de Kirk, a ordem atingiu os dois, imediatamente estavam dormindo. Até onde podia perceber, havia funcionado. Seu filho estava de volta.


	18. Capítulo XVII - You came back, but you a

Capítulo XVII – You came back, but you are still lost to me

Se havia um crime que Kirk era culpado de cometer muitas vezes era esperar demais. Quando Sarek o informou que o katra de Spock havia retornado e que os sinais vitais de Bones estavam melhorando e era esperado que ele acordasse a qualquer momento, imaginava que tudo estaria bem. Só que isso não era exatamente verdade. Mesmo tendo seu katra de volta, era como se o cérebro de Spock não soubesse como processar todas as informações que estava recebendo. As memórias mais objetivas pareciam ter retornado, mas qualquer menção de sentimentos havia sido suprimida. Era em muitas formas similar ao Spock que retornou à Enterprise antes do encontro com V'ger.

Era doloroso ver Spock desta forma. Ele estava interagindo normalmente com as pessoas, mas tratava a todos de forma distante. Uhura, Scotty, Chekov e Sulu, todos haviam tentado conversar com ele diversas vezes, só para perceber que ele não os tratava como amigos. Iria discutir as traduções dos documentos de Uhura, uma nova teoria que Scotty tinha sobre o centro de dobra, a estrela que recentemente virou supernova e apagou um sistema inteiro ou os perigos das s'gagerats que ainda existiam em The Forge, mas o fazia de forma desapegada. E nunca mais o chamou de Jim.

Sarek o assegurou de que seria necessário algum tempo para o katra se instalar de maneira satisfatória, mas foi um choque mesmo assim. Porque isso era diferente do que estava vivendo antes, este era Spock, só não era o mesmo Spock que se sacrificou no coração da Enterprise.

Depois de passar toda a sua vida lutando contra leu lado humano, para finalmente começar a o aceitar, Spock havia perdido todo o progresso feito na última década. Doía demais vê-lo daquela forma. De certa forma, era como se estivesse carregando a carga emocional pelos dois. Foi difícil acordar sem Spock em sua cabeça depois da fusão que partilharam, ou melhor, com a presença de Spock sendo apenas uma carícia suave em sua mente. Com certa vergonha, lembrava-se de ter perguntado a Sarek "Por que você nos separou, pai?", antes de perceber que o havia chamado de pai. Ele explicou que era uma consequência comum desse tipo de fusão mental, a confusão de identidades. E ainda se sentia assim, como se estivesse carregando muito de Spock com ele. Era diferente da presença que sentia pelo elo. Era algo mais intenso e que parecia funcionar junto com sua própria mente.

Agora, Sarek havia recomendado que passassem mais tempo separados. Era tão difícil, depois de mais de dois meses passando quase todas as horas do dia juntos, agora ser repreendido por ter uma conversa mais longa do que alguns minutos. Não sabia por quanto tempo seria capaz de suportar aquilo. É claro que havia uma motivação por trás do raciocínio de Sarek, mas lógica não tornava seu sofrimento menos intenso.

Precisava fazer algo, precisava decidir o que faria com sua vida. Agora a situação tinha se alterado. Spock iria se recuperar e provavelmente desejaria voltar ao seu trabalho, Kirk não poderia pedir a ele que permanecessem em Vulcano. Ainda assim, o fato de que a missão foi um sucesso não mudava seu status como criminoso procurado.

* * *

S'gagerat é uma planta vulcana nativa do deserto The Forge. Ela grandes tentáculos para prender suas vítimas e libera toxinas soporíferas para manter a vítima imobilizada, se a vítima escapar os tentáculos são capazes de procurar por ela. Poucas vezes a vítima sobrevive, e a planta é conhecida por inclusive matar vulcanos e animais grandes como o sehlat.


	19. Capítulo XVIII - Now I know you are safe

Capítulo XVIII – Now I know you are safe

Sarek determinou que Spock iria refazer seu treinamento. Kirk sentia-se ofendido por não ter sido consultado, mas ainda mais ofendido porque Spock não foi consultado. Não lhe parecia justo que ele não tivesse o direito de se determinar, mesmo que ainda não se encontrasse em seu estado mental perfeito. Contudo, não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso. Tinha certeza de que Sarek queria o melhor para o filho, ainda que estivesse agindo de seu próprio modo vulcano emocionalmente constipado.

Como havia sido terminantemente proibido de se encontrar com Spock durante esse treinamento, não sabia o que fazer com o seu tempo livre. Não tinha tido tempo livre desde o que pareciam anos, e sentia-se perdido. Com tempo livre sua mente se entregava a pensamentos indesejados facilmente, e não era capaz de lidar com isso. Estava quase decidindo que se entregar para a Federação não seria tão ruim. Droga, se continuasse entediado assim até se entregar para os Klingons começaria a parecer uma boa ideia.

Ouviu uma batida suave na porta, que havia aprendido a reconhecer nos últimos meses, era Amanda. "Entre" falou enquanto sentava-se na cama.

"Jim, eu sinto muito pela forma como Sarek o excluiu da recuperação de Spock. Meu marido é um diplomata brilhante, mas algumas vezes ele pode ser meio... Imagino que você saiba o que quero dizer, Spock é em muitas maneiras similar ao seu pai."

Ela estava sorrindo, e sua voz era alegre e gentil novamente. Nos últimos dias, o peso dos últimos meses foi levantado de seus ombros e ela sentia-se leve novamente. Kirk não podia se esquecer de que o retorno de Spock também era um milagre para ela. Ele podia ter perdido um pedaço da própria alma, mas ela havia perdido o único filho. Não saberia dizer que sofrimento era maior. Nenhum pai deveria enterrar seu filho, mas ele estava certo de que a morte de Spock o afetou muito mais do que a morte de David. Ainda assim, ele conheceu seu filho por apenas algumas semanas, e quase não passou tempo com ele, enquanto Amanda já havia provado que era uma mãe dedicada. Spock podia ter puxado muito do pai, mas era o toque de Amanda que mais via nele.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo porque ele está fazendo isso. O que aconteceu foi assustador, foi como se eu deixasse de existir. Entendo porque ele pensa que precisamos de espaço."

Corou levemente ao perceber que Amanda havia visto ele e Spock se beijarem em desespero, como se precisassem de contato para viver. Mas ela graciosamente não comentou nada sobre isso.

"Sarek quer tornar Spock no vulcano perfeito novamente, mas não pense que ele despreza a humanidade que há nele. E, não se preocupe, irei garantir que Spock se lembre de exatamente o quão humano ele é. Vulcanos podem ser muito teimosos, e a maior birra de Spock foi ignorar seu lado humano, mas há algo de mim nele e sei que posso alcançar isso."

Kirk sorriu. "Há muito de você nele, apesar de que levei tempo demais para descobrir isso."


	20. Capítulo XIX - It's time to face the con

Capítulo XIX – It's time to face the consequences

Finalmente, Kirk decidiu que deveria voltar à Terra. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por Spock ali, e seu lado mais responsável o informava de que devia assumir as consequências de seus atos. Scotty havia finalmente completado os reparos na nave Klingon, que ainda parecia que iria se desmanchar assim que saísse de órbita. Mas se Scotty dizia que ela poderia chegar à Terra, iria aceitar a palavra dele.

Seus amigos receberam a notícia com entusiasmo, até mesmo Bones, que havia acordado recentemente. Passar meses em coma não fez nada por seu humor, ele ainda era um velho doutor do interior rabugento. De certa forma, Bones era o único que conseguia vagamente entender a falta que Spock fazia. Afinal, passou meses com o mente do outro se confundindo com a sua. Nenhum deles queria deixar Spock para trás agora que parecia óbvio que em pouco tempo ele estaria recuperado, mas, sendo práticos, a bordo de uma nave roubada cheia de criminosos não era a melhor forma de retornar à Terra.

Nenhum deles havia discutido sobre o que iria acontecer quando retornassem. Sabiam que enfrentariam corte marcial, mas não queriam pensar sobre suas possíveis punições. Da forma como estavam, só fazer alguma coisa louca como salvar a Terra (novamente) poderia os salvar das sanções. Que pena que nenhuma entidade superpoderosa estava prestes a atacar o planeta, ao menos até onde sabiam. Essa seria uma boa oportunidade para os livrar dos problemas.

De qualquer forma, o dia de sua partida havia chegado. E não foram permitidos nem se despedir de Spock. O treinamento que Sarek impôs a ele era rígido e não fornecia uma pausa para dar um último adeus aos amigos pelo que poderia ser um longo tempo. Ou até para sempre se Scotty tivesse errado algum dos cálculos e a nave queimasse na atmosfera, mas Scotty nunca errava. Bem, nunca errava demais.


	21. Capítulo XX - But you'll always come bac

Capítulo XX – But you'll always come back to me

Kirk já estava preparado para decolar quando foi surpreendido por uma presença inesperada.

"Almirante, permissão para subir a bordo." declarou Spock. Não era tão bom quanto o chamar de Jim, mas era bom o bastante.

Quase pulou da sua cadeira para o encontrar, da mesma forma que havia feito quando ele retornou à Enterprise. "Spock!" gritou quase sempre acreditar "Eu pensei que Sarek havia dito que o seu treinamento ainda iria demorar, e que você não iria poder se despedir.".

"Eu não estou aqui para me despedir. Eu vou voltar para a Terra com vocês."

Isto o surpreendeu ainda mais, mas tinha medo de o questionar e com isso o afastar. Se Spock queria ir com eles, Kirk seria a última pessoa a reclamar. Era um desejo se realizando.

"Bem, isso é inesperado." declarou Bones de forma sarcástica rolando os olhos.

Finalmente, porque a curiosidade foi maior do que o bom senso, Kirk resolveu perguntar "Por quê?".

Spock parou por um longo momento antes de responder de modo pensativo. "Eu recebi uma pergunta que não soube responder, e não creio que possa encontrar a resposta em Vulcano." declarou pensando sobre o enigmático modo em que sua mãe seguia perguntando como se sentia. Era a segunda vez que chegava à conclusão de que suas respostas estavam em outro lugar, estava novamente traçando o mesmo caminho de descobertas.

Kirk sorriu. Não sabia exatamente qual era a pergunta, mas isso não importava. Podia sentir que era algo relacionado com a humanidade de Spock e se regozijava ao saber disso. Esse podia não ser o seu Spock, mas estava se tornando. E de uma coisa poderia ter certeza, em meio à todas as dúvidas do universo: Spock sempre retornaria para ele. E nem a morte poderia os manter separados.


	22. Epílogo - So there's always hope in the

Epílogo – So there's always hope in the end

Da cadeira do capitão, ele não podia deixar de observar Spock. Havia conseguido o seu milagre. A única coisa que o impedia de passar a viagem inteira com Spock no colo, ou talvez do colo de Spock já que seus músculos estavam cansados, era o fato de que sabia que ele ainda não estava pronto para isso. Spock precisava de mais tempo para se recuperar, para voltar a ser a pessoa que ele era antes. E ele daria a Spock todo o tempo do mundo.

Ele e Bones continuavam a gentilmente provocar Spock, e não podia deixar de imaginar se o outro sabia que isso nada mais era do que um sinal de afeição. Poderia não parecer dessa forma, mas as provocações amigáveis sempre foram seu modo de mostrar a Spock que ele era aceito no grupo como um deles.

Como ele queria poder puxar Spock para junto de si agora! Apertá-lo contra o peito e fazê-lo prometer que jamais iria partir. Não queria imaginar o que iria acontecer quando chegassem à Terra. Spock era inocente, e inclusive estava morto durante a maior parte das transgressões deles. Ele certamente seria liberado, enquanto os outros teriam de sofrer qualquer punição que o almirantado considerasse apropriada. Mesmo sendo inapropriado, pegou-se imaginando que seria bom terem mais uma aventura antes de chegarem à Terra. Algo como uma entidade desconhecida querendo eliminar a vida humana, e que eles pudessem derrotar juntos em nome dos velhos tempos. Isso iria ajudar no julgamento, até mais do que a interferência de Sarek, que havia os alertado que iria à Terra por comunicação sub-espacial antes mesmo de deixarem o sistema solar de Vulcano. Era nisso que estava pensando logo antes de se aproximarem da Terra, e foi então que todos perceberam que havia algo errado.


End file.
